Nunca estarás sola
by Lovescarlet
Summary: Sonrió, era cierto, tenía a sus amigos, a su familia y a su novio con ella. No podía pedir más. ¡FanFic de Navidad!


**¡Hola! Yo de nuevo aca subiendo este One-shot de Navidad que se me ocurrió ayer a las 3 de la madrugada, cuando no podía dormir xD No sé cómo celebren ustedes la Navidad, pero en mi familia se hace la cuenta regresiva y cuando llega a uno brindamos todos mientras tiran los fuegos artificiales, así que así va a ser mi historia :P Y recuerden que vivo en Argentina y acá en las fiestas hace calor. No los molesto más y pueden leer **

**Disclaimer: iCarly no es mío, como tampoco lo son sus personajes, son del fantabuloso Dan Schnneider y de Nickelodeon.**

_**~Nunca estarás sola~**_

Era una noche calurosa en la ciudad de Seattle. Eran aproximadamente las once de la noche en víspera de Navidad. En el apartamento de los hermanos Shay, se encontraban Carly, Spencer, el Coronel Morgan, Gibby, Guppy y su madre, Sam, Pam Puckett, Melanie, Marissa Benson, Freddie y algunos familiares de los dos últimos.

Habían decidido pasar la Navidad juntos. Spencer había comprado una mesa rectangular grande, sacado el sillón de la sala y puesto la mesa en el centro.

Todos estaban emocionados, excepto cierta rubia agresiva, que había estado muy seria y no quería ayudar en la decoración del apartamento. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Freddie, quien le preguntó que le sucedía, pero ella le respondió que no era nada, que le daba flojera ayudar. Él no estuvo muy contento con la respuesta, pero no dijo nada para no molestar a Sam.

Luego de comer, llegó la hora de brindar. Todos se levantaron de la mesa y fueron chocando las copas con todos los allí presentes. Freddie quiso brindar con Sam, pero no la encontró entre la gente.

Un rato después, mientras los demás miraban los fuegos artificiales, Freddie fue a buscar a la rubia algo preocupado. Se dirigió a la salida de emergencias, pero ella no estaba allí. La buscó por casi todo el edificio hasta que llegó al estudio de iCarly.

Allí, la vio sentada en el escalón **(N/A: ¿Vieron que en el estudio de iCarly hay como un escalón antes de la ventana? Bueno, ese xD) **con las piernas cruzadas y la mirada perdida en algún lugar del piso. Lentamente, se acercó a ella.

-¿Sam? – La llamó. La chica sólo lo miró y volvió su vista al piso. Freddie se sentó al lado de ella.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no estás abajo con los demás? – Le preguntó a Sam.

- Es sólo que… no me gustan estas fechas- Respondió luego de un pequeño silencio.

-¿Por qué no? –

-Porque… - Suspiró – Me recuerdan a la primer Navidad sin mi padre – Le respondió – Luego de que él se fue, cuando Melanie y yo éramos chiquitas, no teníamos familia para festejar la Navidad – Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla – Él siempre era el que animaba las fiestas, siempre éramos nosotros cuatro, porque parte de mi familia estaba en la cárcel **(N/A: Tenía que poner eso xD)**. Pero, desde que se fue, las Navidades son deprimentes para mí – Para este momento, el rostro de Sam estaba lleno de lágrimas que seguían cayendo de sus ojos.

Freddie, al verla así, frágil, llorando, la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Sam correspondió el abrazo aferrándose a él.

Después de unos minutos Sam había logrado calmarse y dejar de llorar.

-Lamento arruinarte la Navidad, no deberías estar aquí consolándome, deberías estar con tu familia celebrando – Le dijo aún abrazada a él.

Al escuchar esto, Freddie separó un poco a Sam, para mirarla a los ojos.

-Tú no me arruinaste la Navidad, Sam. Es más, tú me la alegraste, porque tuviste confianza en mí para contarme lo que te pasaba – Tomó sus manos – Yo entiendo lo que sientes, todavía recuerdo la primer Navidad sin mi padre… pero sé que tengo amigos y familia que van a estar conmigo siempre, pero lo más importante es que tengo a la novia más maravillosa que alguien puede tener – Sam sonrió – Y tú también tienes a muchas personas que están contigo y te quieren. Carly, Spencer, Gibby, Melanie, tu mamá… y yo, Sam. Siempre voy a estar, para lo que necesites. – Le sonrío sinceramente.

-Gracias Freddie. Eres el mejor. Te amo – Le dijo la chica sonriendo. Freddie le devolvió el gesto y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Bien ¿Quieres ir a ver los fuegos artificiales a la salida de emergencias? – Le preguntó él, levantándose.

- Claro – Respondió Sam, imitando su acción.

Freddie tomó la mano de Sam, y juntos se dirigieron a la salida de emergencias. Se apoyaron en el barandal, observando las luces de colores que explotaban en el cielo.

Sam miró a su derecha donde se encontraba Freddie, al sentir su mirada, Freddie volteó y encontró a Sam, observándolo.

-¿Por qué me miras así? – Le preguntó con su típica sonrisa de lado.

-Porque eres perfecto. Y estoy agradecida de tenerte como novio. – Le dijo, mirando sus ojos color chocolate.

-Te amo, Sam. – Le dijo él, también mirándola a los ojos.

-Y yo a ti – Le respondió.

Freddie sonrió, la abrazó por la cintura y la besó, ella colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Luego de unos diez minutos, se separaron.

-¡Oigan chicos, vengan! Spencer ya puso los dulces en la mesa – Les dijo Carly, apareciendo por la ventana de la salida de emergencias.

Ellos le sonrieron y bajaron detrás de ella, tomados de las manos. Cuando llegaron al apartamento, Carly entró y Freddie se quedó parado en la puerta con Sam. Ella miraba a los que estaban dentro del apartamento, festejando. Todos hablaban, reían y comían los dulces que había en la mesa. Freddie apretó ligeramente su mano.

-Nunca estarás sola – Le susurró, sonriendo.

Sonrió, era cierto, tenía a sus amigos, a su familia y a su novio con ella. No podía pedir más.

**¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que sí! No creo que esté muy bien, lo escribí pensando en que este año, mis fiestas van a ser con mis papás, mi hermana y mi abuela, porque el resto de mi familia se va a otros lugares con otras personas a festejar, y nos dejaron solos ¬¬ Pero bueno :D No estaba inspirada cuando lo escribí, pero quería subirlo como un regalo de Navidad :P ¿Creen que Sam estuvo OOC? Espero que no D: Ok ¡Hasta la siguiente historia! **

**¡Felices Fiestas! Y que la pasen genial con los que quieren **

**¡Y que Santa Claus les traiga muchos regalos! Ok, eso no xD.**


End file.
